What if-
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: What if prom was just around the corner and your crush was in the arms of someone else, or if your friends didn't understand you or if the guy you picked on was the one you were falling for? What would you do...
1. Chapter 1

The night was loud and bright, filled with smiling faces and laughing teenagers, all of whom were having a fang-tastic time. Most of them were dancing and discussing how nice and big everyone's outfit's and hair were. Most of the ghouls' outfits were big, sparkly and were pouring glitter. Like always the dance had a theme last year it was HauntlyWood glam and this year it was zombie themed. Headmisstres Bloodgood had spent six weeks figuring out what they were gonna eat, who was going to purr-form, what they were going to eat, the dead-corations, a prom poster, the song of the night and who was going to win prom king and queen of course. Many had wished they were nominated to be queen and others were just worrying if they were going to even get asked to it.

Monsters like Toralei, Meowldy and Purrsephone weren't bothering about the dates they were more interested in what trouble they could spin up in the process of looking boo-tiful. Other like Draculaura, Clawdeen and Cleo were focusing about the hair, dresses, purses and any other stylish thing in the world.

As for some of the boys they were worrying about what ghoul to ask and how to ask them. But if you were like Holt Hyde you were more worried about the music and the DJ booth.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier..._

An upset Frankie Stein was sat at her mad science desk with her best friend for ever Cleo trying to text the un-life out of her icoffin. Frankie was feeling the lowest of the low, practically freaking out inside because of one thing...the prom. She was nervous because a couple weeks ago Jackson and her had gone out on the picnic and finally talked about being more than just friends, but she couldn't help but wonder if Holt felt the same way Jackson did.

Frankie jerked to her side and saw Cleo pouring some blue liquid into an empty beaker without looking and spilling it all over Frankie's text book. The egyptian princess shrieked and dropped the glass beaker and watched the blue liquid dissolve the paper pages in the black and white book. She was already worried about which boy liked her and now she had to worry about her grades. Mr Hack looked at the two ghouls who were screaming and yelling wiping the counter top as the towel disintegrated right before their eyes. He couldn't feel more angry and or frustrated at the same time as the smell of burning was smoking from their table.

"Miss De Nile, Miss Stein detention! And clean that up...NOW!" He bellowed across the room as they sighed in sync.

How Frankie was feeling embarrassed about this, she was worrying if Holt or Jackson had just seen what had happened, and thought it was her fault not Cleo's. She buried her head in the jacket and tried not to be noticed, which was impossible at school.

* * *

As for many of the MonsterHigh students they were trying to find just the right dress. Mainly the big and freaky fab dresses were what they were looking for as the purr-fect thing for the prom night. But some were looking for more of an understated look, yes they would wear a dress but it wouldn't blind anyone who would chose to walk past it. Many had chosen to rip their clothes in honor of the traditional zombie fashion style most of the un-dead creatures used to wear. Due to the rush many of the dress stores were open until late so most of to ghouls could pick out the perfect party dress.

Toralei had decided to shop with her best friends, Scarah, Operetta and Spectra while her sisters carried on plotting, even though she wasn't going to have fun she wanted to look freaky fang-tastic. The ghost was floating around, picking up everything purple in the store, handbags, masks, purses and maybe some silver chains, Operetta was trying find something red, black and or white and trying it on, Scarah was finding something simple but still stylish and Toralei was looking for something with studs and that had a lot of orange on it.

Scarah was thinking about a date for the dance, it was between Hoo-dude or Billy, but Billy was probably going with Spectra so she wasn't thinking too much about him. Her and Hoo-dude had been friends for a while and she loved the fact that when he was even really close to her she couldn't read his thoughts, which was also a problem for her. She'd always been able to read people's thoughts and would know what they were going to say, but with Hoo-dude there was no way of telling. Spectra had always wished that Billy would ask her to a dance and that after they would soon live happily ever after. But she couldn't say it was true, their had been rumors going round, that she didn't spread that were assuming that Billy was head over heels for her.

As for Operetta she wasn't so sure about the prom. Even though she was begged to go by Holt after she turned him down it just didn't feel right to go because she was worrying that everyone would think she was a cruel person for breaking Holt's heart, as if she actually had. She wanted to stay at home and just watch all the comments on Facespook about her not being there roll in. But unfortunately for her Scarah refused to go without her, and since Operetta didn't want her to miss out she said she'd go. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to go with some creeperific guy, but she wasn't sure if he wanted to go with her.

Toralei couldn't care less about who was going with what ghoul all she was bothered about was causing trouble, but a certain geek was catching her eye. She couldn't help but wonder as to why she was so interested in said human boy but she couldn't help but think that he was interested in her as well, but she couldn't because he was interested in another monster, one who had all ready spoke their feelings, which was something Toralei never had the courage to do. But always wanted to do.

Spectra sighed as she picked up a blue purse and checked the price tag, the three other ghouls and probably some other looked at the ghost who was acting extremely depressed for someone holding such an expensive hand bag. The ghouls were puzzled as to why the ghoul was acting in such a mood because Prom was coming up in two weeks or so.

"What's up ghosty, you're usually the most excited about prom than anyone of us, is it because your scared Billy's gonna ask Twyla and not you, I'd be embarrassed if he asked out a fourteen year old instead of me!" Toralei roared with laughter as Spectra floated in the air and flew around a bit. "But don't worry there's always Johnny, but I don't think Operetta would be happy with you if you asked him out!"

Operetta's eye widened as she realized what that ghouls were talking about as soon as her and Johnny's name's were spoken in the same sentence. She quickly turned around and made a fast dash to join the conversation. The purple ghost shook her head playfully and smiled wide trying not to giggle.

"Don't worry Operetta, I won't ask him out, plus I know you like him, and he's not really my type...but hey maybe Billy will ask me out, if I'm lucky.." She whispered to the group of friends so no one else in the store would know about Operetta's crush.

Operetta wanted to deny that she liked Johnny so she did like so, "WHAT?! if you thank I like him then yer crazy darlin', if you wanna go out with him, it wouldn't bother me!" She lied through her teeth.

Spectra wasn't good at telling if someone was lying but she could tell that Operetta was probably telling a huge one. And so did everyone else. The ghost rolled her purple eyes and folded her arms.

"Okay Operetta, but I'm not asking him out, not because you like him but because I don't want to, m'kay?" She smirked with a shining smile, Operetta smiled and continued to act as un-bothered as she could. Toralei stepped forward and rolled her green cat-like eyes,"I'm pretty sure we came here to dress shop, not to have tea party!" She growled.

* * *

A taller wolf stood up and looked at his icoffin with an angry but yet still empty look on his face. Clawdeen wasn't much for being nice to her brother but at this point he was being a puppy. Clawd looked at the text from his ghoulfriend who had made a recent trip to Transylvania to see her father and mother, which was probably why Clawdeen was so on edge. She didn't have her beast friend there to stop her from losing her mind. Clawd's text was from said vampire and as he read it out loud he began to cry like a dog who hadn't been fed a treat.

The female grabbed the cell phone and carried on reading from the point where Clawd had decided to stop so he could have a break down and cry. "I'm sorry I can't be back sooner but my father is trying to help out my old friend Elissabat with her royal duties, but I will want Clawdeen to fill me in on all the scary cool details about prom, and if I'm not back in time please don't gloat about it, smooches! From Ula D,"

Clawd looked up from the palm of his hands and gave Clawdeen the puppy dog eyes, "Bu-but DRACULAURA!" He sobbed once more moving back into the same crying position he was in before.

* * *

A female vampire walked into huge hall and looked around until spotting a familiar vampire male whom she been looking for. Bram waved goodbye to a blue haired werewolf and then shoved his hands into his pockets. Gory fixed her black hair and made a start on walking towards Bram. He spotted Gory and smirked as he took his hand out of his jean pockets.

Gory was trying not to get nervous, because she never did. And this was no exception for her, even if it was the expected feelings for a teenage girl. It wasn't like anything was going to change after this, it was probably going to be exactly the same for the both of them. He'd say yes and after the prom they'd go back to being awkward best friends who never really thought about one another in such ways, but Gory was still hoping that they'd change the way they thought about each other. But to her it was just normal teenage things and it wasn't the regular thing for Gory was normal teenage ghoul things.

"_HeyBramDoYouWannaGoToThePromWithMe_?" She spoke so fast he barely understood her.

The male vampire smirked devilishly as he rested one of his hands on the wall behind her. Her cheeks burned bright red as she giggled softly, "Sure Fangtell, as long as you try not to be so...Gory.." He laughed as her expression changed.

* * *

"Yo' Jackson don't you ever say that again, know it all!" Manny screamed as Jackson started to shake with fear but also felt proud for standing up for himself.

An orange werecat strolled on past as she spotted Jackson getting his butt kicked in the corner of her eye, normally she would be happy but picking on Jackson was her thing, and no body was gonna steal her nerd. She stomped over to the minotaur and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her as she grabbed him by his nose ring.

"Listen Manny stop picking on Jackson okay, ya' know he's mine, so go away!" She shouted making the taller beast run screaming.

She placed her hands on her hips as Jackson smiled and raised an eye brow, he wasn't expecting Toralei to say that he was _hers _but he could tell she must of meant that he was hers to bully, but it was a nice thought.

Toralei looked awkwardly at Jackson and rubbed the back of her neck, "What are you staring at, beat it you nerd!" She roared loudly.

Jackson smiled as he walked by looking at Toralei and then looking back forward.

_Pft nerds...I mean Manny should get his own nerd instead of stealin' mine! Can't believe that geek thought I was saving him, gosh sure he didn't say it but I can tell! _She thought.

* * *

A/N- Well I'm done, hope you like this new story, because I can't wait to carry on writing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Toralei was stood in the middle of the room surrounded by what she would call, dumb or stupid for caring. It was her, Cleo, Clawdeen and Frankie and they wanted to talk to about was prom, all they were worrying about was dates. She really couldn't care about having a date for the prom, to her it wasn't important. All Frankie would go on about was if Jackson would like her, Clawdeen was talking about how she was too good for any of the guys at school anyway and Cleo was gloating about how she was going to the prom with Deuce, it was just a waste of Toralei's time. The werecat just felt like slapping all three of them but instead she wasn't bothering about causing a fuss.

"Oh that's great Cleo boast about your purr-fect boyfriend as if he doesn't like Rochelle, and Clawdeen I know you think it's great that you don't have a date, good for you, but in all the truth your only saying that because your little sister can get boyfriend and you can't, oh Frankie like I would forget you, if you think that shouting 'Jackson will never like me!' And feeling sorry for your self makes you look more appealing than I guess you need to think again!" Toralei hissed as they all sat with their jaws open.

Cleo raised an eye brow with curiosity as Toralei folded her arms across her chest in a huff, "Wait Deuce doesn't like Rochelle, RIGHT?!" She shrieked widening her brow eyes.

The cat placed her head in her hands and grumbled and then looked at Cleo once again trying not to slap her. Frankie sat down next to Clawdeen who was all ready growling and hissing. "Yup, Can't believe you didn't already know, everyone else did!" Toralei smirked.

* * *

A light sigh was heard as a tall red-headed ghoul walked down a set of steps heading towards a small dark grey-ish room and grabbed the door handle and twisting it. The door creaked open as she stepped inside and saw a familiar face messing around with a red and white guitar, which belonged to her. She rolled her eyes and placed her grey shoulder bag on top the baby grand piano and placed both hands on her hips. The male ghost looked at the ghoul as she turned back around and pulled out a stack of white music sheets. She placed a few of the sheets back on the piano and held the other half in her hands as she pulled out a pencil from the front pocket of her bag. He smirked as she started jotting down lyrics and tapping her pencil against the piano lid. He could also hear her humming a soft tune lightly to her self.

"Writing a new song are we?" Johnny smiled as she continued to scribble down words.

When she was always writing she'd be in a totally different world, the only thing that would matter was her music. It was clear to him that she lived, breathed and felt music and he would almost be jealous of it, the way she was so committed to music and she didn't care about anything else. It made him wonder why she stuck with him because of how she was so used to it being just her and her music. But she liked the company and if she didn't have Johnny to help her out with her music half of her tracks and songs wouldn't exist, he was someone to bounce idea's off of. If he was going to be honest he would have to say that if he had never met Operetta he'd probably be alone in detention with nothing better to do except watch everyone else fear him, but he did meet her and he was glad he did, even if he never said it. She was different from anyone else he'd met before. Johnny had never had a real friend or at least one who cared as much as Operetta did. Unlike most of the students Operetta actually didn't fear him but instead at first hated him and his attitude towards everything, but she changed her opinion against him and got to know him a little better. And even though he was a pain in the neck sometimes and wouldn't let her work on her music he was over all an alright friend. Did she want the both of them to be more than friends, sure but she didn't have the courage to ask, but then again did she need to?

"Hey 'retta, hello? Anyone home?!" Johnny waved his transparent hand in front of her face as she looked up acting very annoyed. She was refusing to look up from her page.

Johnny snatched the sheets out of her lavender hands and took a look at them, the red head tried to grab them back but he held them out of her reach. Operetta folded her arms across her chest, pouted immaturely and and stomped her foot against the stone floor. He smirked as she started acting like a child.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Please can I have my music sheets back darlin', I need them for my music project, ya' know so I don't fail," She giggled as he raised an eye brow.

Johnny laughed as Operetta tilted her head, "You'd think you wouldn't be worrying so much, I mean you dad is the teacher,"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh and placed her hands into her jean pockets. She didn't care if her dad was the teacher, she wanted to prove she could do it on her own without others thinking that she got a good grade because her dad was the teacher. She knew she could a good grade without her dad's or anyone else's help, so why would she need to cheat?

"C'mon give 'em back, I'm not gonna ask a third time!" She shouted making him smirk wider.

Johnny shook his head with a chuckle, "Good then maybe it'll be quiet in here for once," He laughed as she frowned and folded her arms once more.

She had always said that Johnny was stubborn and annoying but this was prof that he was way more annoying than she made him out to be. With a sigh he handed her the pieces of paper and decided to carry one playing Operetta's guitar.

* * *

Cleo strutted down the howlway with both her hands on her hips making a straight line for Rochelle as she flipped her high pony tail back and forth. The school knew Cleo had a problem when it came to being jealous but hearing a rumor and immediately decided to believe it was true was taking it to a new level. She tapped Rochelle's stone cold shoulder as the gargoyle turned to look at her.

"Hello Cleo, vat is up?" She smiled as Cleo rolled her eyes in disgust.

Cleo was deciding between talking to her boyfriend or talking to her boyfriends crush, and ding ding Rochelle was the winner and Cleo would most possibly be the loser depending on how the conversation would go.

"What is up is I want you to leave Deuce alone, Kay-Kay, because you do know he is my boyfriend and not yours," Cleo was very quick to get to the point.

Rochelle didn't know if she was miss understanding or if Cleo was being her regular bossy self and was just making up stories about her and Deuce, either way Rochelle couldn't care less. She was perfectly happy in a long distance relationship with her boyfriend Garrott she didn't really have any feelings for Deuce. But Cleo was convinced that she did.

Rochelle raised an eye brow, "Oh Cleo don't you think Deuce deserves better than you, I mean thinking that he would cheat on you, now please leave me alone!" She tried to sound as nice as possible.

Cleo grit her teeth and walked off flipping her hair in Rochelle's face as Rochelle carried on reading her text-book.

* * *

"Meow...um...Hey...Jackson..." Toralei whispered as he looked to his side seeing Toralei standing under the same bus shelter he was dripping rain water.

It was a surprise to see Toralei there since the last time he saw her was when she was sticking up for him and saying that he was her nerd. He couldn't help but smile as she folded her arms trying ignore the fact that Jackson was wearing a jacket and she was stood there soaking wet wearing a sleeve-less shirt with out a jacket. The both stood there in silence, waiting for the bus to come. Toralei rubbed her arms trying to warm up but it wasn't working what so ever. He looked to his side and saw Toralei shivering, he took off his grey and blue cardigan then placed it upon Toralei's shoulders. It was too big for her which was better in her eyes because it would wrap around her with ease. She pushed her arms through the sleeves and folded her arms once more trying to ignore Jackson's nice offer. He smiled and looked back forward as she placed her arms to her sides.

She took a deep breath, "Thanks..." She mumbled.

He looked to his side and smirked. Toralei thought she would never say that word but yet here she was thanking Jackson Jekyll, the geek she bullied for putting his jacket on her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile small with her fangs poking out between her red lips as she formed a wide yet kind smile. He could help but wonder why Toralei was being this way, he always thought of her as an evil tiger that would eat you if you said something wrong but at the moment she was acting like a kitten. She was being sorta sweet to him, she was trying her hardest not to make a fool of her self. She dug into her bag and pulled out a pink hair band and tied her hair into a neat pony tail, leaving her fringe hanging in front of the right side of her face. Jackson looked bac forward at the other side of the street.

"It should really be me saying thanks, I mean you did save me yesterday from being minotaur lunch," He laughed awkwardly.

The ginger werecat gave a smile and rolled her eyes, "Manny needs to get his own nerd, cause your mine,"

She said it again, she said that he was _hers. _ At this point Jackson was melting inside, Toralei didn't care and the bus had just pulled up. The werecat took off the cardigan and threw it at Jackson as she stepped on the bus.

"You comin' normie!" She hollered walking in side the bus as he soon after followed.

She sat down at a window seat and Jackson sat on the seat next to her. Toralei raised her eye brows and rested her elbow on the small windowsill. Jackson just gave a bright smile, his pearl white teeth showing.

She rolled her green eyes and laughed. "Your such a nerd.." She giggled as he laughed along.

Jackson didn't mind Toralei calling him a nerd or geek he knew she didn't really mean it.

"So..Tori-"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

"Sorry Toralei, I heard that you, Meowldy and Purrsephone are going in a group to prom...I'm not going, I mean Holt is but not me..." He sighed.

Toralei was thinking that this was just another nerdy story Jackson was going to tell to make her feel sorry for him. Jackson wasn't trying to make anyone feel sorry for him, especially not Toralei but that's what she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Clawdeen, Cleo and Frankie had just watched Toralei basically make fun of them and then ditch them to go and see her sisters. Cleo was doing what she usually did, she was on her icoffin texting her boyfriend about this so called 'crush' on Rochelle, Clawdeen was filing her nails and Frankie was sat down at one of the desks writing a diary page into her note-book because Cleo had destroyed her real diary in Mad science class the other day and she was waiting for her replacement to be delivered, which was the next week. The ghouls had taken what Toralei had said to heart, unlike usual they were quite offended by Toralei's comments. Frankie would have liked to think the rivalry between Toralei and the fearquad was over, but it wasn't. But Frankie had worse problems to worry about. Last night she tried to call Jackson and Holt but neither answered, Frankie had over reacted and assumed that he was missing or something like that but Clawdeen tried to give a more practical explanation, like his phone had died. Even though Frankie wasn't exactly Jackson's ghoulfriend she was still his friend, possibly his beast friend, and she cared, but maybe a little too much. Cleo was in the middle of a text fight with Deuce who was supposed to be playing casketball but instead was dealing with Cleo's temper, like usual. The thought of Deuce liking another ghoul was worse than anything Cleo could'v imagined. Even though she hated to admit it Deuce did mean something to her, she wouldn't tell him because she didn't really need to but when it came to someone saying it to her it was just expected. She was used to everyone bowing down to her and treating her like royalty, she was born with it. Clawdeen wasn't the jealous type of girl but when it came to her sister dating the guy she liked it bugged her more than she expected it to. After telling Howleen she was too young to date and then being ignored wasn't what Clawdeen wanted to hear. She wanted her sister to listen and think about what she was doing. She didn't know for sure if Howleen was actually dating, it might have been just another rumor spread by Spectra just to cause pre-prom chaos, to amp up the drama. Everyone knew Spectra was capable of doing such a thing, she was the queen of spreading gossip after all.

"Yo' Cleo, lemme guess trouble in paradise?" Clawdeen smirked as Cleo rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

Frankie tapped the werewolves shoulder as Clawdeen turned to looked at her. "Clawdeen don't be that way," She smiled.

It was true that Frankie's positive attitude was starting to get annoying. The reason Frankie would always act happy and sweet is because she didn't want her problems getting in the way of her life.

Cleo rolled her eyes once more and strutted over to the two of them, "Frankie it's nice that your sticking up for me, but c'mon let's be serious, Clawdeen's probably right about the whole Deuce thing and I'm gonna cry forever..and then when I'm over him I can rub my perfect new boyfriend in him and Rochelle's faces!"

"As long as you don't get back with my brother I'm fine with it! I mean I don't want you as a sister! It might as well be D because she's mah beast friend!" Clawdeen said watching Cleo raise an eye brow and sit back down on a brown desk chair.

Frankie was still writing in her note book while listening to the two ghouls talk rudely about each other.

_'Dear piece of paper, I'm writing to you instead of my diary because my diary no longer exists, I don't know why ghouls talk bad about each other when we're all the same under the surface, right? Cleo wont stop- _

"FRANKIE! YO STEIN!" Clawdeen shouted as the ghoul stopped writing.

Frankie looked up at the two ghouls, who were arguing over the stupidest of things. Frankie didn't want to get involved, Clawdeen was growling and hissing as she started calling Cleo names.

"BAT BREATH!" She yelled.

Cleo gasped and stomped her foot, "FUR BALL!"

The both just shouted and then stormed out of the room leaving Frankie sat in her chair with her head in the palms of her hands. All Frankie wanted was for someone to just not shout for two seconds, but every monster she knew was yelling and screaming at one another.

* * *

It was the regular Fright-day night, dark, loud and long. It was by far everyone's favorite day. Even the students who loved school couldn't wait to leave. Ghoulia was one of them, on Fright-days she was a tutor for many of the guys and ghouls at MonsterHigh. She would work from three in the afternoon to six o'clock at night. And when it came to six o'clock she couldn't wait to leave school and go to the maul with her best friends, Cleo, Lagoona, Frankie and Clawdeen. Her and Lagoona only seemed to be the only ones who weren't fighting, not counting Abbey but she had some other things to deal with. Since Clawdeen and Cleo were taking a couple of hours to calm down it was just her, Lagoona and Frankie. Frankie had suggested going to the die-ner for a bite to eat, and not having much of a say, Ghoulia and Lagoona agreed.

It was bright and flashy in the die-ner, many people were there, talking, laughing, having a fang-tastic time. Lagoona decided that she wanted to sit near a window so the three ghouls sat down at a booth.

"This place is great! I'm glad Frankie suggested it now, it beats a hot dog and a cheap drink at the maul!" Lagoona smiled grabbing a menu and reading through it.

Ghoulia wasn't much for talking, she wasn't one of them ghouls who could talk forever and then more. Unlike her beast friend Cleo, Ghoulia was quiet and liked to just sit in the corner and read a dead fast comic. She didn't really like attention.

Frankie looked around the building and saw a familiar DJ blasting hip hop through his icoffin to drown out the sound of the juke box that wasn't playing his type of music. Lagoona rolled her eyes as she smirked and rested her arm on the table in front of them.

"Yo! Holt, you wouldn't mind turning ya' music down, that horrible racket is givin' me a head ache!" The sea monster laughed as Holt made his way over to the three ghouls.

He gave a small laugh and smiled at Frankie, "Oh please Lagoona you wouldn't know music if it bit your neck!" Holt laughed quite smugly.

Frankie couldn't help but laugh as Lagoona and Ghoulia rolled their eye's in sync and continued to browse the menu.

"Hey Frankie! What's up?"

Sparks flew from Frankie neck bolts as she smiled nervously, most of the sparks were landing on the table and shooting up into the air. Holt smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as the sparks flew faster. Everyone turned around and saw Frankie lighting up like fireworks. She smiled as Lagoona tapped her shoulder, while also trying to dodge the sparks.

"Um..honey ya' lightin' up like a Christmas tree!" Lagoona pointed out as she looked at her neck bolts and shrieked.

"I'm just gonna go to the little ghouls room, just stay here..and I'll be back," Frankie dashed off in the direction of the girls bathroom as Holt sat in her spot. Ghoulia grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and ignored the DJ.

Frankie very rarely sparked up like that, she only did it when she was really nervous. But Holt did make her feel nervous, she didn't know why but he just did. It was a feeling she'd only get around him or Jackson, and it was a strange feeling.

She looked in the bathroom mirror and fixed her hair then grabbed some lipstick out of her purse and placed some upon her lips.

_"Why can't I be perfect? No wonder Jackson and Holt don't like me...I'm just a monster," _She said to herself and then walked out of the bathroom.

Lagoona smiled as Frankie noticed that Holt was gone and Jackson was here. She smiled as she made her way to her friends.

Toralei, Meowldy, Purrsephone, Scarah, Operetta and Spectra soon came walking in and then sat in the booth next to Frankie, Ghoulia and Lagoona's. Spectra floated her way closest to the window as Operetta sat next to her, then Scarah sat next to Operetta and Meowldy, Purrsephone and Toralei sat on the other side of it. Scarah sighed as Operetta turned to look at her and saw her holding her head in her hands.

"What's up sugar? Ya' seem a bit depressed," She smiled.

Scarah looked up from her palms and tried to smile, "It's nothing, trust me Operetta it's fine,"

Operetta wanted to believe Scarah, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell her that she knew that something was up, but she decided that it was better to just leave her be.

Toralei looked up from her menu and saw Frankie walking towards a caution wet floor sign. The werecat tapped her sisters shoulders and pointed to Frankie and smirked. Operetta, Scarah and Spectra also looked and the ghoul who was a few center meters away from a puddle of soda.

"This is gonna be hilarious," Toralei smirked as Spectra shook her head and made a couple of 'tsk' sounds.

Toralei rolled her eyes and then burst out laughing as Frankie slipped on the sticky liquid and sparked. Toralei and the werecat twins laughed and smirked as Spectra, Scarah and Operetta rolled their eyes and hid their heads in the hands. Jackson ran over to Frankie to help her up as Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowldy laughed then Spectra, Operetta and Scarah ran over to Frankie, who was now standing back on the ground.

"You okay Frankie?" Jackson asked looking worried.

Toralei stopped laughing and noticed that Jackson was helping Frankie over to the booth they were sitting in. She felt a sharp burning feeling as she growled at the group of friends as they walked past them. Operetta and Spectra stopped by Toralei's table and sat back down on the opposite side to the werecat's.

"Why have you gotta be so mean Tori?" Spectra asked folding her arms across her chest.

The three cat's rolled their eyes and flipped their hair. "It's not my fault Stein's such a clumsy kitty!" She hissed.

* * *

Cleo walked down the howlway with her boyfriend hanging by her side. Every monster in school was looking at the two, talking and whispering about them. A certain Gargoyle looked around the corner and saw the two hugging one another. Rochelle couldn't help but slam her locker shut, which grabbed the attention of Cleo and Deuce. Deuce smiled as Cleo rolled her eyes, Deuce grabbed Cleo's hand and pulled her over to Rochelle.

"Hey Rochelle!" He smiled as Cleo faked a smile.

Rochelle smiled back trying not to blush too hard, she didn't know it was possible for stone to blush but to her surprise it was.

She scratched the back of neck, "Bonjour Deuce and Cleo,"

* * *

After leaving Toralei and the copy cat sisters Spectra decided to take a trip back down to school to pick up her sweater, which she'd lent Twyla a few days earlier. She walked into the brick building and saw her worst nightmare come to life right before her eyes. This was possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to the ghost. Across the room was her crush Invisi-Billy talking to non other than Twyla. She was flipping her hair and flirting, this made Spectra angry, extremely angry. As Billy waved goodbye and made a path towards the boys bathroom Spectra floated over there at light speed and stood in front of Twyla. Twyla gave her normal smile and then folded her arms across her chest.

"Um..Hey Spectra, what's up ghoul?" She giggled.

Spectra tried not to act to petty but she couldn't help but feel conflicted, she liked Billy a lot but Twyla was her friend. She just had to find a polite way to tell her to keep her claws off of Invisi-Billy, and at this moment Spectra wasn't really in the mood to be typically polite. She unfolded her arms and faked a smile for Twyla's sake.

"Oh nuthin' I just came to get my haunt couture sweater, you have it right?" Spectra grinned with a shred of anger trickling through the cracks of her smile.

Twyla dug into her locker and pulled out a black,purple and blue sweater, the mother of haunting colors. She placed it in Spectra's barely visible hands and slammed her locker shut.

"There ya' go!" She smiled once more skipping off towards the clawditorium.

* * *

Cleo was over frustrated, other than being paranoid she was nervous. Her boyfriend possibly had a crush on Rochelle and all of her friends were preparing for Prom. As she walked down the howlway she spotted a new snack machine and strutted over to it. She placed a dollar bill though the hole and pressed a button with the words 'Cookie crumble's' on it. She then bent down and grabbed the cookies from the bottom of the machine. Cleo teared it open and pulled out a double chocolate cookie and placed it in her mouth. Next to her was a soda machine she was tempted to use the change she got from her dollar to get a drink of flavored water, so she turned to her side and saw that the machine was already in use. Cleo stood behind the ghoul and tapped her foot impatiently. She usually got what she wanted when she wanted it. Soon after someone else joined the line and Cleo slapped her hand on her face. The ghoul continued to take her time and the two ghouls behind her were getting more and more mad.

"Would you just hurry up already!" Cleo shouted as the ghoul grabbed her red drink and left the line. "Pft talk about picky, Am I right?"

The ghoul behind Cleo nodded her head and Cleo began to search the machine for a drink. After scanning the drinks Cleo chose a 'Creepy cola' and walked off with it. Weberella walked up to the machine and noticed that Cleo had sat down on one of the sofa's and was looking very stressed.

"What is wrong Cleo?" She asked abandoning the machine.

Cleo looked up from the table and rolled her eyes, "Like you care...but if you must know I'm in the middle of a boyfriend situation, but you wouldn't understand..now would you.."

Weberella wasn't much for getting into petty arguments especially ones that involved a subject as such so she just decided to ignore Cleo and walk out of the room. After that Cleo felt abandoned in a way, she'd heard that everyone thought she was the most hated ghoul in school but she just wanted to believe it was just Toralei, which it was but Cleo was starting to feel paranoid about this. She stood up and walked out of the small room and bumped into her friend Abbey, who was holding the same drink as her except frozen.

"Sorry Cleo did not see you there, so as they say..how's it going?" She tried to fake smile as hard as she could.

With a deep sigh Cleo sipped her drink and then looked at Abbey, "I'm fine, thank you, but I was wondering about what you're wearing for prom? I mean of course I'll be wearing something far better but I don't want to completely out shine you," She grinned.

Abbey had to think long and hard about what she was wearing, the theme was zombies and Abbey owned no ripped clothing what so ever. She shook her head as if to say 'I don't know...'

"I have no idea what am wearing, but trust me I won't out shine you, because no amount of ice crystals could out shine all that gold you wear!" Abbey laughed as Cleo didn't find it amusing. "Ha! Abbey make joke!"

Cleo rolled her eyes and pushed past Abbey still not forgetting her so-called 'joke'. As for Abbey she laughed and continued to laugh at the joke.

"Hey baby what'ca laughing 'bout," A voice chuckled as Abbey rolled her eyes recognising whom the voice belonged to.

She turned round and saw Heath Burns leaning on the snack machine. Abbey knew what was going to come out of Heath's mouth next.

"So you, me Prom?"

_Ding, ding, ding Abbey must be psychic! _

With a laugh she rolled her eyes once more, "Fine Abbey go to ridiculous, unnecessary party with fire boy, but you wear suit and pick me up at six and take me home at ten, and that's if I don't leave any earlier, got it?" She stressed.

Heath nodded with a grin on his face as Abbey walked towards the door but stop as she pasted Heath.

"And call me baby again and you're head will be going in punch bowl,"

* * *

**A/N- And I finally finished this chapter! Wow seriously I've been trying to write this for what? A month or so? I don't know but hey at least this chapter is finished. **

**Now Some serious tension is building up don't'ca think? **

**But I think it's clear Spectra is jealous of Twyla jus' sayin'... **

**Some of ya have gotta feel sorry for Cleo, right? or is it just me... **

**Anyone else just feel like Spectra should just talk to Invisi-Billy, c'mon ghoul! Silly ghoul... **

**Till next time my friends...**

**And we all know Abbey has a tiny crush on Heath...**


End file.
